


morning after

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Morning After, Sleepiness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: We can't all be morning people.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921903
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> "Agentreign - morning after"

“No regrets, right?”

Light drifts through the curtains and, rolling away with a sting in her eyes, Sam makes a mental note to order something a lot heavier. Not that this would be a common occurrence, waking long after the sun has risen, but it would be nice when it did, not to suffer this burning sting.

The warmth beside her shifts and somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she knows she has missed something possibly important, “Huh?” The sound that slips from her lips is ladened with sleep. Her throat aches; parched and in desperate need of water. Blindly she rolls over, crawling over the squirming body that seems to squeak.

Her water is clearly on the wrong side of the bed.

“S-Sam!”

The water that escapes her lips dribbles down her chin. From the gasp, Sam presumes it may have also landed on her guest.

Alex.

Setting her cup down gently, Sam crawls back, allowing her arms to give halfway. If it drapes her over the protesting form, Sam can’t say, nuzzling instead into the warmth she finds. The smell her nose picks up remind her of the ocean breeze. It is so nice and maybe just a little more sleep…

“Sam?”

The energy it takes to lean up, her lips catching the underside of a jawline she commits to one day memorize, is a lot. More than Sam has after _that_ _kind_ of night. “Sleeeeep.” Her voice most certainly does not whine.

The world below her shakes. Sam thinks it isn’t very nice, the way it jostles her body, but maybe it is because it feels sort of perfect and the pressure that wraps around her midsection should always belong there.

“Okay.” The voice is soft – tender – and is like a lullaby Sam wants to hear over and over again. “Sleep.”

It is the best idea Sam has heard all morning and she does not object when her body obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you a beautiful day~


End file.
